Blossom Bella
by BiaSFA
Summary: Charlie has to take a 3 days trainning far from Forks. Bella checks in at Cullen's house for a "family preview" before making her big choice into letting her old life go and becoming a vampire. #Spankfic #Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again, new fiction time! Welcome, welcome. Reviews, pleaseee!_

_RATED T, PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE __**SPANKFIC**__, LEAVE THIS PAGE!_

**POVBELLA **

There was a great fog over Forks now. In my mind, dispite the clouds in the sky, it was always sunny. I had Edward. High school won't be here for long, me neither. I will be one of them: A vampire.

That was my life now. Life is filled with choices and being a Cullen was my choice. I would miss my mother. I would miss the taste of fresh grapes and roasted chicken.

Jacob, my wolf BBF was not happy about this. And I would miss him so much!

We never get to choose our family. Does this make me lucky? Lucky to be in a family that loves me and will "hang out" with me for all times to come? Forever is such a long time to life. But then, again, I had Edward, and he was my life now.

I was sitting on the living room when Charlie came in, dressed up as a cop.

- Ok, I have to go work. Will you be ok?

- Of course, dad.

- Will Edward...

- Yes, we will hang out downtown. - I nooded.

- Just...be careful, ok?

- Dad, he is a nice guy if you just give him a chance.

- I won't Bella, not after he took you to Italy and... - Charlie took a deep breath. - Look, I just need you to be safe, and I guess with my trip to...It's just a _tranning,_ I can send somebody else.

- Dad, **it's 3 days**, you have to go! Besides, Carlisle already said I can stay there.

- See? That's what worries me!

- I'm **NOT A CHILD** dad!

- Ok, ok! - Charlie said taking his hands to the air. - I'll back off!

- Jes', thanks dad!

- Ok... so...do I will give you a call when I get to the airport, will you be home by then or...

- I'll be at Alice's. - I said. - You know, doing girl's stuff.

- Good! - He agreed. - I'll give you a call on your mobile.

- You do that. - I grabbed my backpack. - I guess I'll be going then. Alice will meet me at a bookstore.

- Ok, be safe.

- Yeah dad, you too.

I got off my house.

Of course, I was not meeting Alice, I was meeting Esme for a **"family talk". **

I am not sure what is so important but she said I had to meet her downtown to talk. Something about family rules and dreams. Esme was a lovely woman and I would love to have her as a mother. Was that fair to my human mother? I am not sure.

I was dressed up in _Nick's_ tenis, _old navy_ Jeans, a _Gap's_ blue shirt and I had my old backpack on. Esme, of course, all mother like, in a yellow solid dress.

Well, a bookstore with a small dinner. That should do the trick.

She smiled at me and gave me a hug. It was so weird seeing her outside her home.

- Well, hello, Bella, how nice to see you, you look lovely!

- Hi Esme.

I felt nervous about the _way-too-lon_g hug time, but eventually she let me go.

- Sit down, sit! - She showed me a table.

I sat down and dropped my backpack on the floor. She sat down also.

- Would you like something to drink? To eat maybe?

Knowing she would pay for it, I said no.

- No, Esme, I'm fine.

- You must! - She insisted.

- A diet coke, then.

- A candy maybe? Cake?

- Just a diet coke.

I waited for her to order my coke and then, when she smiled at me, I had to ask.

- Why am I here?

Esme had this amazing calming smile, and she gave me one.

- Bella, you know how I feel about you joining our family. You are my little girl already.

- Yes. _(When I got back from Italy, and asked them to turn me, she said that)._

- You are welcome to our family and soon, late this evening, Charlie will be out of town and you will be at my house.

- I know, Esme.

- Please, call me mom, mother or mommy, but not Esme.

- Sure, mom. - I smiled.

- Bella, you are here because I need to explain our house rules to you. We have a lot of rules that you must follow.

- I can imagine that.

- You wil have to follow them for the next 3 days, honey. You need to understand them in order to be fair.

- Sure, mom. - _House rules?_ That was going to be the subject to our little chat time.

- And...mostly, you need to understand that if you break our rules, there will be _consequences._

- Consequences? - I blinked.

- Yes, Bella. Consequences.

- Like...no internet...or...mobiles...or...

- Yes, that too. We usually ground our kids: No going out or no computer for a week or so, but...we also use our hands and shoes and belts and...

- Wait, what? What for?_ What?!_ - Did I just hear that right?

- Hand, shoes, belts... for spanking, Bella.

- **YOU SPANK YOUR KIDS!** - I yelled.

- Of course, dear, Edward _never_ told you this?

- You have got to be kidding me!

**(TBC)**


	2. Chapter 2

**POVBELLA**

This was **ABSURD**!

As I walked down to the Cullen's house my heart was pounding. They Will not HIT ME!

I rushed into the house and looked at Carlisle. So, He wanted me to get calm and spanked? No way sir.

- **YOU WILL NOT SPANK ME!**

I yelled.

He dropped his bag and took a deep breath.

- Bella. Hello. Welcome home.

- You Will not lay a _FINGER ON ME_.

- Why would I do that?

He asked me.

- YOU ARE AN **ABUSIVE** SON OF A ...

- _Careful_ now. – He Said. – First things first. Please, go to your room, and take a shower, then, let's forget this ever happened and let's eat something.

- Oh. I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!

I sat down on the floor. This can not be happening. Carlisle and Esme, they would spank me! Gosh. Is that the life I wanted?

- Hard to understand, right? - Carlisle smiled at me.

- You wouldn't know.

- I guess you are right, Bella. - He smiled again. - Now, _go to your room._

I got up and walked to my father. He would not win this. Not now.

- I will go to La Push.

- Oh Bella, you won't. - He said. - You will go to your room and shower. Just like I told you to.

- What will you do about it? Hein? HIT ME?

I pushed him away in anger.

- I can not believe you Bella! 5 minutes in here and look at you! You could just follow the rules but you are going far with your attitude!

- Spank me and you will see!

- See what? What Bella?

Carlisle sat down on a couch and took a deep breath.

- It can't be this bad, girl. Why are you acting like this? There is no reason to do so.

I guess he was right, but I needed to be strong know. One spanking and I was doomed for life. I had to push myself into getting new rules for me now!

- Bella, sit down.

- No.

- **SIT DOWN NOW!**

He _yelled_ at me! _Why?_

I sat down.

- I sometimes can't seem to understand you. Why are you making this scene here?

I wanted to change the rules for me. I can't spend a life time (a vampire life time) getting spanked by daddy.

- Carlisle, please, change the rules for me. I can't have this.

- Bella, maybe you missed out somethings, but let me get you the picture of what just happened now. You yelled at me, pushed me and was a brat.

Oh boy.

- Give me_ one reason_ not to spank you already.

- You can't.

- I think I can. If you don't want this, feel free to go. - He said. - You know the way home. But, Bella, stay now and this will be your family. My family rules apply to all mt children.

A hard choice. Oh boy. Oh boy.

-_ Daddy..._

- I guess you are staying. - He nooded. - Ok, girl, take your pants down and come here.

- But daddy!

- No girl will yell at me, Isabella! You will be given some education! I will not tolerate this behavior! Now, face your punishment, you **WIL**L be spanked!


End file.
